


Are You Awake?

by LilNeps



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Asavoid au, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilNeps/pseuds/LilNeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't know whose idea it was but when a club sleepover was suggested he had no say in whether he'd participate or not. He either agreed, failed to resist Hana asking him to, or got dragged there by Luke.<br/>Everyone thought it could do him some good.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>(Kind-of sequel to "I've Got You".)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Awake?

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the Asavoid AU of the lovely EllieofMidnight! (http://ellieofmidnight.tumblr.com or http://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieofMidnight)  
> Enjoy! ♥

Ian shuffles for what must be the tenth time in one night, forcing his eyes open.

He doesn't know whose idea it was but when a club sleepover was suggested he had no say in whether he'd participate or not. He either agreed, failed to resist Hana asking him to, or got dragged there by Luke. Everyone thought it could do him some good.

The day wasn't bad either. Even if he was tired, having everyone in one room - even moreso with the addition of videogames - had made him feel somewhat normal. Took his mind off of...

Well, off of what he's trying to avoid now, unable to just lay still on his spot on the ground where his makeshift bed of pillows and sheets has been thrown together with a few similar more.

His eyes scan the sleeping bodies of his friends, envying how calm they look. He sighs, and notices Hana shuffle a little next to him. She has her back to him, so he can't see if she's fallen asleep or not.

«Hana? Are you still awake...?» His words are just a whisper, and he wonders if she could even hear them, but she turns around and smiles at him sheepishly, nodding. She looks quite cute - messy hair, sleepy look... He bites back a smile, kind of relieved he's not the only one awake.

«Can't sleep?» Maybe talking a bit would help him keep his eyes open, or help her close them - either way, it seems like the best thing to do, at least until Hana's gaze drops and she frowns.

«I... keep on thinking how you're probably not sleeping, and...» Ian looks at her with wide eyes, speechless for a few seconds. She can't sleep because he can't?

«I'll be alright. You should rest, don't worry.» She doesn't believe it much, remembering his reaction the first time he almost fell asleep in front of her. She bites her lip and raises her hand, hovering it over his before deciding to just let it rest by its side.

«Would it... be okay to hold hands?» Her request definitely surprises him, but it takes him only a few moments to understand.

The last time he slept peacefully, Hana was hugging him and stroking his hair.

«If it'll help you sleep.» He can't stop his smile now as he intertwines his fingers with hers and hears her sigh in relief.

«Thank you. Good night, Ian.» She smiles back, before closing her eyes and letting sleep fall over her.

«Good night Hana.» He hesitates for a couple of seconds, thinking the possibilities over. He know it's risky, he shouldn't hope, he could regret it...

He throws one last glance at Hana and closes his eyes.

No static or white noise infiltrates his dreams.


End file.
